naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Acorn
'Sally Acorn '''is an anthropomorphic ground squirrel who is the daughter of King Acorn and Queen Acorn, as well as being the current princess of the Kingdom of Acorn. She is also the leader of the New Freedom Fighters. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Voice Actors Appearance Sally is a female anthropomorphic ground squirrel with tan/light-brown fur (with light-brown on the face and torso), short, dark auburn hair, blue eyes and a short bushy tail. Sally wears an azure denim vest, black tank-top that exposes the stomach and skin-tight shorts with a white trim, a pair of white gloves with navy blue cuffs, and a pair of knee-high boots with white soles and blue straps on each boot. She also sports blue sports tape around her upper arms and upper leg muscles. Personality Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Martial Artist - Sally has proficiency in basic combat, martial arts, (such as judo, karate, and kung fu), weaponry skills and hand-to-hand combat, having been trained by her mentor Julayla to improve her reflexes and self-defense abilities. *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Sally is very agile, being cable of acrobatic maneuvers and skilled climbing. *Master Strategist and Tactician - Besides her physical skills, Sally is a quick thinker and efficient tactician, using NICOLE to gain information or statistics in order to create her plans, and is familiar in working with computers. *Leadership Skills - Sally shows great leadership skills, since she is the leader of the New Freedom Fighters. *Hacking Skills - Sally shows experienced hacking skills. *Experienced Swimmer *Diplomatic Experience *Vehicular and Mechanical Skills - Sally can also work and operate many varieties of vehicles, aircraft, and machines. *Peak Physical Conditioning **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability *Weaponry - She also have good skill and accuracy with various close-combat and projectile weapons. *Grinding *Proficient EnerBeam weilder Chaos Powers *Generating Chaos Energy Transformations *Forest Acorn Mode Equipment *Energy Blade Bracelets *EnerBeam List of Moves and Techniques *Backhand Throw *Energy Blade Attack *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Knothole's Blade *Jump Dash *Karate Chop *Spin Dash *Spin Jump Relationships Family *King Acorn (Father) *Queen Acorn (Mother) Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Childhood friend and ex-boyfriend) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Younger brother) *NICOLE (Best friend, close as sisters) *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Amy Rose (Good friend, close as sisters) *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cosmo the Seedrian *Mina Mongoose *Alex the Alligator *Dameas the Gorilla *Knuckles the Echidna (Good friend) *Julie-Su the Echidna *The Chaotix *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Charles Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *G.U.N. Forces *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Monkey Khan *Kingdom of Acorn *Sam Spartan (Rescuer) *Jim Harper *Mimi Martinez *Gotei 13 *Urahara Shop *Allied Shinobi Forces Rivals *Alicia Acorn Enemies *Doctor Eggman (Arch-enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Sleet *Dingo *Coconuts *Snivley Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Mammoth Mogul *Walter Naugus *The Shadow Vipers *Scourge the Hedgehog *Alicia Acorn *Suppression Squad *Iblis *Hakura Otsutsuki Quotes *''I was born to lead, and one day I'll take the throne. Until then, I'm perfectly happy leading my Freedom Fighters! *(to Sam Spartan) I've got a hand to you, Sam. That's a great plan! Let's get to work, everybody! Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Kingdom of Acorn Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Freedom Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance